A Voice That Matters
by Therm
Summary: In the aftermath of the walkers invading the farm, Rick feels overwhelmed when all that has happened starts to catch up to him. His strength comes from an unexpected source.


Title: A Voice That Matters  
Summary: In the aftermath of the walkers invading the farm, Rick feels overwhelmed when all that has happened starts to catch up to him. His strength comes from an unexpected source.  
Notes: Set after 'Beside the Dying Fire', so spoilers for the later part of Season 2 as well.  
Warnings: None  
Pairings: None  
Characters: Rick & Daryl  
A/N: I started a multi-chapter story before this and for now it's on hold. I've not quite worked on the characters voices (okay, it's Daryl who's giving me trouble) so until I 'know' him a little better I'm going to work on some short pieces and plan to revisit the other fic as soon as I can.  
Also, I have no beta so if this sucks, it's all my own fault. I own nothing.

The fire was dying out.

He could keep it going, there was enough wood, but he risked disturbing the group from their sleep if he attempted it and their hostility already cut through him.

So he let it go. If the cold night did wake them they couldn't exactly blame him for that.

He didn't hear anyone moving but just the sudden movement coming towards him. He knew instinctively no walker was that quiet yet he still found it hard not to aim towards the figure. He'd guessed it was Daryl, the quietness of his movements were honed like no one else in the group from his years of tracking and hunting experience. He silently moved past Rick and moved away from the groups improvised camp site.

Realising that it was a call of nature, Rick made sure he kept his attention elsewhere. Thankfully throughout the night everything seemed peaceful and if there had been any walkers nearby nothing had drawn them over to them.

"Want me to keep watch?" Came a quiet voice next to him, startling him slightly though in the dim light, he doubted Daryl noticed.

Rick couldn't deny he was tired, but the idea of walking over to Lori and Carl right now... well, he couldn't imagine his wife would have forgiven him for his wrong doing's. "I got it covered. You should get the rest while you can."

Daryl shrugged. "I'm done," was all he said. He sat on the wall where T Dog had stayed on watch earlier before Rick had sent him to get some rest. Ideally he'd wanted two of them on watch the whole time but he hadn't woken anyone to join him in the task. "If you wanna crash, I got it covered," Daryl offered.

"I don't think I could, to be honest with you. I got a little too much going on up here right now," Rick said, and lightly tapped the side of his head. He wondered if Daryl could even see the gesture, but then when he looked again, he noticed that between the fire and the moonlight just enough light was cast for him to make out Daryl's outline and knew he'd be able to see enough. The other man said nothing to the comment, and they sat in silence for a while before Rick felt the need to say something. "I'm starting to feel like I'm fighting a losing battle. Wanting to keep the group together... it's like I'm battling against the tide all the time. Maybe everyone should just get into those cars and split- whatever way they wanna go."

Daryl heard anger seeping into Rick's words, guy had probably been sat here all night mulling stuff over with no way to release his frustrations. Unfortunately, Rick had picked the worse person to try to reassure him. All Daryl could offer was a shrug. He had no answer to the groups problems either.

It didn't seem to matter to Rick if Daryl had any answers, he had what he needed right now, someone to listen. "Believe me when I tell you- the thing with Jenner, I thought it was the right thing to do. I mean, what difference does it make? We're all infected, anyone who dies becomes a walker, bitten or not... am I the only one who doesn't think it makes that much of a difference?" Rick gazed at Daryl, almost like he was waiting for an answer for a moment, but then continued. "I know Lori's upset about the thing with Shane. And Carl...I think maybe you're the only one who gets it... the thing with Shane. I had to do it. I mean, I knew he was dangerous. Surely they can see that?"

And this time, Rick looked at Daryl expectantly. He needed something, some small hope from him that it was worth it still to carry on. Daryl sighed a little. "I think you did the right thing. With Shane and Jenner."

It wasn't much, but it was something. Rick nodded. "I heard what you said earlier, when Carol wanted to split. I don't think anyone else in that group has any faith left. You had more hope of finding Sophia then any of us did and now you're the last one to believe in me. I appreciate it, you know."

Daryl shrugged. "Nothing special 'bout it, it's jus' what I think."

"It matters. To them. To hear it from you. I don't know what it is Daryl, you just got this faith that people draw upon. Me included. I needed to hear that tonight. I needed to know that someone thought I was doing right, or if not making the right decision, at least doing it for the right reason."

Rick let out a deep breath, looked over at the group peaceful around the fire.

"You really should get some sleep. I got it covered out here."

"You're right. Wake me if you think there's any trouble coming."

Daryl simply nodded as he took a better position to survey the area.

Before Rick joined the others, he paused and turned to Daryl one last time. "You think we'll be okay?"

Daryl looked down at the group. They'd lost some good people. Shane, though a liability had been good with a gun, Andrea too. Dale had been a great look out and even the RV had been a place that had more storage space than anything they had right now.

They'd picked up Hershel, Maggie & Beth. Hershel fired okay, but he was old and going to be slow. Beth didn't seem to have that inner strength her sister possessed. More than any of that, the group was scared. Scared because they'd lost people, scared because they were on the move again with no clear destination, scared because they just didn't know how long any of them would be able to survive out here.  
But they'd made it this far, and that had to count for something.

Rick was still waiting for his answer. Daryl looked at him, telling him the only thing he could. "Chances are good."

Rick nodded. That was good enough for him.  
It was what Daryl thought at least and that did matter to him.


End file.
